


All Systems Check Out, After All

by nyeggay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeggay/pseuds/nyeggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>genji jacks off. that's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Systems Check Out, After All

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the formatting's fucked...i'm uploading this from my phone lmao

Genji missed many aspects of his old body, but at the present moment specifically the one that used to hang between his thighs. You never really appreciate what you have until it's gone. Genji released steam from his shoulders and made a woeful sound with his synthetic voice - the closest he could get to a sigh. Apparently not having human genitalia wasn't enough to signal his brain to stop broadcasting "horny as all hell" messages to the rest of his body. That function, of course, was still working perfectly, just as it always had.

Dr. Ziegler claimed to have given him "an omnic-typical sexual apparatus," but damn, if he couldn't figure out how to access the thing. It wasn't in or anywhere near his crotch, as far as he knew. He'd done some very intimate exploring and gotten nothing but tangled wires and a wasted evening. Of course, he wasn't going to ask her about it; she was a busy woman, and he didn't want to send any weird messages. He was thankful enough that she'd even included it. And after all, she wasn't his type.

Genji figured his best bet would be to approach an omnic on the subject. Unfortunately, the only one he knew well enough to ask was a monk. Unlike Hanzo, Genji really hadn't paid much attention during his schooling, but he was pretty sure monks would be among the worst people to ask how to get off.

But he was getting desperate, and Zenyatta was chill about most things. He figured he had little to lose and everything to gain by asking his master for advice.

This line of thinking was how he found himself knocking on the door to Zenyatta's chambers. It was relatively early in the evening; Genji didn't want to be rude. His master didn't 'sleep' in the way humans do, but he did like to spend the night meditating in silence.

"Enter." Zenyatta's mellow voice painted the response as more of a greeting than a command. He turned around and nodded slightly upon identifying the now-seated visitor. "Ah, my friend. Does something trouble you?"

"Yes. I would like to ask your advice, but I don't wish to inappropriately cross any boundaries. My question is..." Genji thought for a moment. "...indecent."

Zenyatta hummed a few short monotones - omnic laughter. "Ask away, friend. Shocking me is more difficult than you may think."

Genji paused. "Where is our...sexual apparatus?"

Zenyatta sagely nodded again, as if he'd known Genji was going to ask before he'd even entered the room. He rotated slowly, pointing to the back of his neck.

"Here, beneath the wiring, is a sensitive chip. Stimulating it can produce a reaction comparable to an orgasm."

After the few beats of silence it took for that information to sink in, Genji stood up, trying to appear to be in less of a hurry than he really was. "Thank you, master." Zenyatta just laughed as Genji closed the door behind him.

-

Four days.

That was the longest Genji had managed to go without getting off in his old body. The body he hadn't occupied in months. He'd been saving this one for a very, very long time.

The instant his fingers brushed against the chip, he'd nearly overheated on the spot. He'd clumsily opened his shoulder vents; the steam poured out in waves, clouding the air with damp heat. Genji trembled. He'd experimented with enough girls to know his way around a clit - this wasn't too different, aside from location.

He'd always been one to fantasize. He thought about old flings, the way they'd always lusted after him - begged to get him off, to pleasure him, and desired nothing in return. The way they'd look up at him, filled to the brim with infatuation, lips around his cock, and Genji wouldn't even bother to remember their names. Sneaking off with strangers to fuck in janitors' closets and never speak again. But Genji could tell they never forgot. He could tell by the way they'd look at him and heat up, look away, fidget. One guy - his brother's history tutor, he believed - had bashfully followed him to the bedroom and deepthroated him so far that Genji's entire length had disappeared into his mouth. He'd moaned as Genji thrusted into him, fucking his face, clutching at his hair. Everyone wanted him. He could score anytime, with anyone he wanted.

Genji felt himself nearing the edge as warmth began to build up in the back of his neck. The chip throbbed with sensation, with pleasure, and Genji's vision went white as he came. His body was practically buzzing as he collapsed back onto his mattress.

Damn. He owed Dr. Ziegler a life debt.


End file.
